Benutzer:Akt'tar/Söldnergilde
Achtung, diese Seite ist selbst erfunden und damit nur Fiktion innerhalb der Jedipedia; Sie darf nur von den Mitgliedern bearbeitet werden. In der Jedifanon ist die Gilde als freies Projekt vertreten und wird momentan dort weitergeführt. Die 'Söldnergilde '''war eine Organisation zu Zeiten der Klonkriege auf dem Planeten Tondoria, welcher im Outer-Rim lag. Die Gilde bestand aus ca. 200 Söldnern, darunter Kopfgeldjäger, Attentäter und andere Schmuggler. Da nur wenige Söldner sich bereiterklärten, in Gruppen zu arbeiten, waren sie immer in mehrere Gruppen eingeteilt, die eigenständig opperierten, jedoch mit den Mitgliedern der Gilde den Erfolg teilten und so eine großes Netz an Informationsquellen spannen, das bis in die heiligen Kernwelten der Galaxis reichte. Gründung Die Gründung erfolgte durch den Kopfgeldjäger Akt'tar. Dieser konnte seiner langjährigen Gefangenschaft durch die Galaktische Republik entfliehen und entkam in den äußeren Rand. Dort traf er auf einen unbedeutenden Planeten Namens Tondoria, der weitesgehend unbewohnt war. Dieser war von einer kleinen Gruppe von Söldnern als Stützpunkt verwendet worden, doch stürzten diese bei ihrer letzten Lieferung ab und saßen dort fest. Akt'tar machte ihnen das Angebot, dass er sie retten würde, wenn sie einwilligten, sich ihm anzuschließen. Der Nikto hatten nämlich das Ziel, eine Organisation aufzubauen, die groß genug war, damit nicht einmal die Republik sie unterbinden konnte. Die Söldner willigten angesichts ihrer misslichen Lage ein und wurden die ersten Mitglieder. Gemeinsam nahmen sie Tondoria als Basis und aus den Schrottteilen des Söldnerschiffs und aus Akt'tars eigenem bauten sie den Anfang einer Station. Als Logo wählte Akt'tar die Null in Aurebesh, wobei es hier der Mittelpunkt der Null das Zentrum des Verbrecherwesens darstellen sollte. Eine weitere Einheit Attentäter, die später Teil des Elitekommandos der Gilde sein sollten, hatten von der aufkommenden Truppe gehört, die inzwischen schon 20 Mitglieder fasste. Unter ihnen befanden sich Silver, Tyth, Skooma und Bommel. Sie alle waren machtsensitiv, was sie von Akt'tar unterschied. Dennoch verschmolzen sie zu einer eisernen Einheit, die zusammenhielt und durch Fähigkeiten überzeugten, die wenigen vergönnt war. Nach und nach fanden immer mehr Söldner Gefallen an der Organisation und beteiligten sich an deren Operationen. Während sich der Großteil in Sachen Aufträge eigenständig verhielt, schlossen sich einige der Mitglieder zu engen Gruppen zusammen, die die Organisation leiteten und verwalteten. Diese Führungsgruppe war gleichzeitig auch die Eliteeinheit der Gilde und trug den Namen Tjun'al, was in der Sprache der Nikto so viel wie ''Grenzenlos bedeutete. Gemeinhin war es jedoch einfach als Elitekommando bekannt. Die Mitglieder wählte der Anführer Akt'tar selbst aus. Die Tjun'al führte die einzelnen Untergruppen so zusammen, dass sie sich immer spezialisieren konnte. So gab es Infilitrationgruppen, Schmugglergruppen, Attentätereinheiten und Slicereinheiten. So konnte die Organisation mehrere Aufträge gleichzeitig ausführen, wobei immer der bestmöglichste Erfolg heraussprang, da immer die Besten des Gebiets im Einsatz waren. Mitglieder des Tjun'al Anführer *Akt'tar Akt'tar ist ein Nikto, der drei Jahre lang von der Galaktischen Republik gefangen gehalten wurde, da er wegen mehrerer Verbrechen verurteilt wurde. In den Klokriegen konnte er durch einen Trick zu fliehen. Durch Zufall und Geschick gelang es ihm, die Söldnergilde aufzubauen, die auch noch über seinen Tod hinaus hielt. Zudem ist er der stolze Anführer des Tjun'al-Elitekommandos, der als einziger keine Machtkenntnisse besitzt. Er kämpft mit Vibrowaffen und Blastern. Stellvertreter *Silver Silver konnte man nicht genau beschreiben. Er musste einst ein Sith gewesen sein, seine starken Machtkenntnisse sind Zeuge dafür. Nun ist er ein ehrgeiziger und starker Kämpfer, der vor nichts scheut und mit Rat und Tat zur Seite steht. Er ist der stellvertretende Anführer der Tjun'al und kämpft mit einem roten Lichtschwert. Besondere Mitglieder *Bommel Bommel ist ein Cathar, der dem Tjun'al als dritter beitrat. Er zeigt sich überaus geschickt im Umgang mit technischen Geräte und allerlei Fahrzeugen. Er belegt den Posten des Cheftechnikers und Hackers. Seine Waffen sind Elektroschocker und Blaster. *Skooma Skooma ist der Pilot, Waffen- und Sprengstoffexperte des Elitekommandos. Da er schon mehrere Jahrtausende das Universum bereist ist er ein talentierter Kämpfer und besitzt Kenntnis der dunklen Seite der Macht. Durch ihn gelangte die Tjun'al in den Besitz der Disassembling. Er besitzt ein rotes und ein gelbes Lichtschwert. Als Tarnung verwendet er ein Lichtschwert mit Schwarzer Klinge, welches aus dem Jedi-Tempel stammt. *Tyth Ein weiteres Mitglied der Tjun'al ist der Mensch Tyth. Er ist ebenfalls mit Machtkenntnissen vertraut, jedoch ist er sehr zwiespältig, auf welche Seite er gehört. Wer ihm zu nahe kommt, wir von seiner Laserpeitsche platt gemacht. Doch auch seine Scharfschützenfähigkeit bringt er gern zum Ausdruck. Aufgrund seiner Kenntnisse ist er der Stratege der Gruppe und verschafft ihr durch seine geheimen Kontakte neue Einsätze. *Silver Silver ist ein Mensch und Veteran des letzten Sith-Kriegs. Er ist machtsensitiv und war einst ein mächtiger Lord der Sith, doch seit sein Imperium den Krieg verlor und in sich zusammenfiel, lebt der Mensch in Abgeschiedenheit und plant seine Rache. Er verwendet zwei Blaster, einen Handgelenks-Raketenwerfer, doch auch gerne seine Wurfmesser, hat jedoch immer ein Lichtschwert für Notfälle bei sich und ist bereit auch ohne Waffen seine Kampfkraft zu repräsentieren. Er ist der Spion und Infiltrator der Gilde. Logbuch: Disassembling, Akt'tar 21 VSY: Jabba der Hutt thumb|Unser erster Auftraggeber: JabbaDen ersten großen Auftrag bekamen wir von dem Verbrecherlord Jabba dem Hutten. Dieser hatte von unserer aufkeimenden Organisation gehört und wollte die Qualität unserer Mitglieder testen. Also beauftragte er die Gilde, eine kostbare Substanz aus den Verwahrzellen des republikanischen Planeten Mutral zu stehlen. Ich, die Tjun'al und auch ein ARC-Trupp nahmen uns dessen persönlich an und flogen mit einer modifizierten Corona-Fregatte, die uns Skooma bei seinem Eintritt gestellt hatte, nach Muntral. Das Ziel war eine Substanz, welche als Legierung auf Durastahl reagierte und diesen um einiges härter machte. Deshalb ließ die Republik die Verwahrstation aufs Beste bewachen. Die Corona-Fregatte, die wir von Disassemling ''getauft hatten, war von ihrem Vorbesitzer mit einem Tarnmodus ausgerüstet worden, was es uns erlaubte, unbemerkt mit dem kleineren Schiff, welches im Hangar stand, auf dem Planeten zu landen. Die Basis war eine quadratische Konstruktion: dicke Wälle, ein halbrunder Innenhof für Truppen und dahinter die Verwahrkorridore. Zugang bekam man nur durch den Hauptschott der von Wachmännern und zwei schweren Pod-Läufern bewacht wurde. Auch im Umkreis der Station patrouillierten einige Speed-Bikes, alles in allem schien die Verwahrstation gut bewacht zu sein. Während uns Tyth den Rückweg absicherte, brachen wir anderen auf, um den Plan umzusetzen, den ich zuvor mit den Tjun'al ausgetüftelt hatte. Dieser sah vor, dass wir ein kleines Feuerwerk auf der linken Seite veranstalteten, während wir uns auf der anderen selbst durch die Wand schnitten. Das ging mit Skoomas ''Tarn-Lichtschwert schnell, das er einst einem abtrünnigen Jedi abgenommen hatte und es seither wie einen Schatz bewahrte. Die Methode war nicht sonderlich subtil, aber sie funktionierte: Während die Klone wie aufgescheuchte Hühner zu der Explosion rannten, die Skooma vorher mit einem Zeitzünder vorbereitet hatte, machten wir uns an die Arbeit. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Truppen den Spuk durchschaut hatten, doch diese geringe Ration an Zeit reichte uns. Die Stahlplatte fiel klappernd nach innen, dann zwängte sich Tyth, dann Bommel und schließlich ich und Silver hindurch. Im Inneren war es fast gespenstisch leer. Der Innenhof war nicht bemannt, die hereinbrechende Dämmerung brachte bereits die ersten Nebelschwaden mit sich. Also rannten wir schnell zu den geschlossenen Gängen der Verwahrräume, wo wir einige Wachen überwältigten. Silver und Skooma liefen vor an, wo sie die Klone niederstreckten, sobald sie ihnen entgegen kam. Bommel war eher auf der guten Seite, sodass er fast nie tötete, sondern immer nur betäubte. Ich selbst landete mit Silvers Vibroklinge kaum einen Schlag, doch wenn ich es schaffte, dann versuchte ich es so elegant wie möglich, um meine Lichtschwert schwingenden Freunde ein wenig zu beeindrucken. Sie respektierten mich als Anführer, waren aber nicht unbedingt von meiner kämpferischen Seite überzeugt, wie es mir scheint. So kämpften wir uns mehr oder weniger unauffällig bis zum Lagerraum Nummer 64, in dem die Substanz lagerte. In diesem Abschnitt waren die ARC-Soldaten postiert. Skooma und Silver ließen wie auf Kommando ihre Macht-Kräfte wirken und schleuderten alle sieben an die Wand, wo sie keuchend liegen blieben. Wir schnappten uns die Phiole, die in einem metallenen Ständer lag. Kaum hatte ich sie von hochgehoben, da heulten die Alarmsirenen los. "Muss das jetzt sein", stöhnte Bommel. "Können wir später besprechen", meinte Silver und nickte auf den Ausgang zu. "Jetzt sollten wir zusehen, dass wir hier rauskommen, bevor die ganze Kompanie anrückt." "Weniger reden, mehr rennen", knurrte ich, dann liefen wir gemeinsam zurück auf den Vorhof. Dort erwartete uns schon die Garnison, mit den Blastergewehren im Anschlag. Jedoch hatten sie nicht mit uns gerechnet. Silver und Skooma bildeten eine undurchdringliche Wand aus Lichtschwertklingen, während Bommel und ich Schüsse in die Reihen abgaben. So arbeiteten wir uns bis vor an das Tor, dann lösten wir die Verteidigungslinie und rannten los. Tyth wartete am vereinbarten Treffpunkt, während der Frachter startbereit war. "Was braucht ihr so lange, mir war schon langweilig", beschwerte er sich. Angesichts der hinter uns ankommenden republikanischen Truppen verkniffen wir uns eine Entgegnung, schlossen die Ladeluke und machten uns auf den Weg nach Tatooine, um Jabba seine Substanz zu bringen und die Belohnung einzustreichen. 21 VSY: Coruscant Jabba war sichtlich überrascht, als wir ihm die Phiole brachten. Er meinte anerkennend, dass wir die ersten seien, die diesen Auftrag erfolgreich und vor allem lebendig beendet hätten. Wir mussten ihm ja nicht sagen, dass meine Kameraden die Macht beherrschen können, aber das waren ja keine wichtigen Informationen. Ich konnte es mir nicht verkneifen, zu prahlen, dass selbst der Jedi-Tempel auf Coruscant ein leichtes sei. Ich versank fast im Boden, als Jabba lachte und sagte, dann könnten wir doch gleich einen weiteren Auftrag ausführen, diesmal für das ganze Hutten-Kartell. Er erklärte, dass das Jedi-Archiv eine seltene Schrift enthielt, die Auskunft über eine stillgelegte Hyperraumroute gab, die sich das Huttenkartell zu Nutze machen wollte. Silver und Skooma fingen an zu grinsen, auch Tyth und Bommel schienen damit zufrieden zu sein. Auch wenn ich mir Mühe gab, erfreut dreinzuschauen, konnte ich mein Unbehagen nicht unterdrücken. Ich konnte sehr gut gegen Soldaten bestehen, doch ich habe einmal versucht, mit meiner Vibro-Waffe gegen Tyth anzutreten und habe kläglich versagt. Doch nun gut, ich musste die Konsequenz für meine große Klappe tragen und unter den Söldnern galt: Ein Auftrag ist ein Auftrag, wenn die Bezahlung stimmt. Und bei Jabba stimmte sie mit Sicherheit. thumb|Das neue Ziel: Der Jedi-Tempel auf CoruscantFür diesen Auftrag nahmen wir nicht die Disassembling, sondern einen kleinen, unauffälligen Frachter, welche es zu Dutzenden am Himmel Coruscants gab. Auf dem Flug besprachen wir unsere Taktik und dabei musste ich auf die Meinung der anderen vertrauen, da sie bessere Kenntnisse über den Tempel hatten als ich. Wir beschlossen, dass wir ein Programm nutzen würden, welches ich und Bommel einmal entwickelt hatten. Damit ließ sich das gesamte technische System ganzer Gebäude kontrollieren, egal wie geschützt sie waren; das Programm knackte jede Sperrung. So wollten wir uns durch die Wartungsgänge in den Tempel schleichen, dessen Sicherheitssysteme wir lahmlegen wollten. Wenn wir einmal drin waren, sollte es durch den im Osten liegenden Lastenaufzug zur Vorhalle gehen, der direkt in der Bibliothek endete. Nach Jabbas Auskunft befand sich die Schrift im hinteren linken Teil, kaum fünfzig Meter vom seitlichen Eingang der Vorhalle entfernt. In dem Moment, wo wir die Halle betreten würden, sollte das Programm dafür sorgen, dass das Licht ausfiel und die Jalousien sich schlossen. In den drei Minuten, die die Versorgung brauchte, sich neu zu booten, würden wir die Schrift schnappen und wieder verschwinden. Bis jemand den Verlust merkte, würden wir bereits über alle Planeten sein. Genau so setzten wir es auch um und der Plan funktionierte sogar ziemlich gut. Zumindest soweit, bis das Licht ausging oder besser, bis es ausgehen sollte... Denn dies tat es nicht. So standen wir, eine Gruppe aus schwer bewaffneten Kriegern, die alles andere waren als Tempelangehörige, in mitten von circa zwanzig Jedi, die uns verwirrt ansahen. Doch schließlich zogen sie wie auf Kommando ihre Lichtschwerter. Die Gegner reichten von Padawanen bis zu älteren Jedi, welche auf uns zukamen. Doch wir waren ja nicht irgendwelche Söldner die blöd rumstehen , weshalb wir sofort reagierten. Silver feuerte zwei Handgelenksraketen ab, Skooma zündete seine beiden Lichtschwerter und Tyth, Bommel und ich rannten mit unseren Waffen mitten in die Menge. Zum Glück übernahmen meine Kameraden den Großteil der Jedi, während ich mit einigen leichten Sprengsätzen Verwirrung stiftete und mich bis zum hinteren Teil des Archivs kämpfte. Skooma wirbelte mit seinen Lichtschwertern durch die Jedi während Bommel durch die Reihen hindurchtauchte und einen nach dem anderen mit dem Schocker niederstreckte. Auch Silver wurde von einigen Jedi bedrängt, doch sie waren dem ehemaligen Sith-Veteranen nicht gewachsen. Nur noch Tyth war hinter mir, doch auch er wurde schließlich abgedrängt. Mir stellte sich ein großer, stark gebauter, nautolanischer Jedi entgegen und ließ das Lichtschwert auf mich niedersausen. Ich reagierte impulsiv, hob die Vibroklinge und ließ sein Schwert an ihr abgleiten. Bevor er wieder zuschlagen konnte, zog ich einen Dolch aus meinem Gürtel und bohrte sie dem Jedi in die Brust. Er ging zu Boden und ich lief weiter. "Akt'tar!", hörte ich Silver schreien. "Es sind zu viele!" Tatsächlich strömten immer mehr Jedi in die Bibliothek. Es hätte nicht mehr lange gedauert bis wir von den Jedi überrannt worden wären. Ich streckte einen weiteren Jedi mit einem nicht ganz ungeschickten Hieb nieder, bevor ich das Regal erreicht hatte. Und da war sie: die Schrift, die wir für Jabba suchten. Ich riss sie aus dem Regal und gab den anderen das Zeichen zum Rückzug. Während meine machtsensitiven Kollegen mit der Macht in einen Stock höher sprangen, benutzte ich mein Turbokletterkabel und war fast gleichzeitig mit ihnen oben. Als die Jedi uns folgen wollten, warf Skooma eine Elektrobombe in die Luft und allen Jedi einen betäubenden Schlag verpasste, die soeben in der Bibliothek in Reichweite waren. Die Elektrobombe hatte glücklicherweise noch einen nützlichen Nebeneffekt: Sie löschte nach einer kurzen Zeit alle Erinnerungen der Zeugen, die unseren Einbruch erlebt hatten. Wir rannten durch die Gänge auf in obere Ebene, wo uns ein automatischer Speeder abholen sollte. "Wie war das mit deinem fehlerfreien Störprogramm", stichelte Tyth. "Ich gebe zu, es ist verbesserungswürdig", antwortete ich. "Schön, dass wir das jetzt geklärt haben",meinte Bommel und deutete auf den Speeder, der bereits vor dem Balkon wartete. "Bitte einsteigen, die Damen" Wir grinsten ihn schräg an, dann warfen wir uns in die Sitze und sahen zu, dass wir wegkamen. Hinter uns stürmten die ersten Jedi auf die Veranda und versuchten, einige Machtschübe hinterherzuschicken, doch wir waren bereits außer Reichweite. Einige Minuten später saßen wir in unserem Frachter und schlichen uns durch die Kontrollen, während einige Sternjäger nach den Dieben um uns herum suchten. Wir passierten den Kontrollabschnitt, wobei Skooma den Hyperantrieb aktivierte und wir im schwarzen Orbit der Galaxis verschwanden. 20 VSY: Onooda Jhar Es ist schon seltsam. Während sich die Republik und die Separatisten gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlagen, machen wir hier unsere Geschäfte, werden reicher, größer und mächtiger. Jabba macht sich langsam Gedanken, ob er noch Geschäfte mit uns machen will, weil wir ihm seine Kunden wegnehmen. Wir sind inzwischen galaxisweit bekannt und bekommen Aufträge von allen möglichen Organisationen. Dabei begegneten wir den unterschiedlichsten Spezies und Persönlichkeiten, doch ein Auftrag, den die Tjun'al bekam, war ziemlich kurios. Oder besser, unser Auftraggeber war es. Onooda Jhar war sein Name, und ich weiß bis heute nicht, was für einer Rasse er angehörte. Er war eine Mischung aus Mensch, Trandoshaner und noch irgendwas anderem, alles in allem war er die groteskeste Gestalt, die ich jemals gesehen habe. Er hatte weder Rang noch Namen in den höheren Kreisen, konnte jedoch einen recht prächtigen Palast mit vielen Anhängern auf Doth Rothir, ein Dschungelplaneten im Äußeren Rand, sein Eigen nennen. Er meinte, wir sollen eine Gruppe töten, die sich das "Manda Squad" nannte. Ohne uns zu sagen, wer sie genau waren oder was er für Gründe hatte, sie zu eleminieren, fragte er uns, ob wir annehmen würden. Dem Namen nach zu urteilen, handelte es sich bei dieser Gruppe wahrscheinlich um eine Einheit Republic Commandos, doch es war mir schleierhaft, was ein Verbrecherlord, sei er auch noch so unbekannt, gegen ein einzelnes Squad haben könnte. Als er uns dann jedoch einen Koffer präsentierte, in dem eine Millionen Credits lagen, klappte uns allen der Kiefer herunter. "Ein Viertel sofort, den Rest nach Beendung des Auftrags", meinte er. Es war erstens sehr ungewöhnlich, dass ein Nichts in den Verbrecherkreisen überhaupt so viel Geld auf den Tisch legen konnte, und zweitens, dass er es für die Ermordung eines republikanischen Trupps ausgab. Er musste ja einen gewaltigen Hass auf die Soldaten haben. Aber das Geld war gut und ich sah das Funkeln in den Augen meiner Kameraden und auch mir juckte es in den Fingern, den Auftrag anzunehmen. right|200pxAlso sagten wir zu und reisten nach Rhen Var, wo das Squad laut Jhar demnächst eine Mission durchführen würde. Mit der Disassembling flogen wir zu dem Eisplaneten und landeten. Wir warteten einen halben Tag in der Kälte und frohren uns fast die Gliedmaßen ab, als wir ein entferntes Grollen hörten. "So hört sich nur ein Raumschiff an", meinte Bommel."'' Und zwar nur ein kaputtes." Wir sprangen aus dem Schiff und sahen, wie ein kleiner Frachter rauchend in die Atmosphäre eintrat. Kurz bevor es an einem Steilhang zerbarst, sahen wir mehrere Gestalten abspringen und auf einem zugefrohrenen See landen. Tyth brachte sich mit seinem Scharfschützengewehr in Stellung und visierte die Schiffbrüchigen an. "''Sie sind es", informierte er uns. "Sie sind aber zu weit weg, ich kann sie nicht erreichen. Und wenn wir weiter vorgehen, sehen sie uns." Silver zuckte die Schultern. "Dann verfolgen wir sie eben bis zu einer besseren Stelle."" Also hängten wir uns an die Soldaten, die in der Nacht einen Außenposten ansteuerten. Bommel hackte sich in ihren Komlink-Kanal, sodass wir alles mithören konnten. Offenbar sollten sie einen Zentralcomputer der Station nach Steuerungsmechanismen absuchen. Mit zunehmendem Respekt beobachteten wir, wie sie lautlos die Wachen töteten und sich in den Stützpunkt schleusten. Eine weitere Wacheneinheit, die die Funkstille der Komlinks alarmiert hatte, wollte die Verfolgung aufnehmen, doch als sie uns sahen, änderten sie ihr Ziel. Skooma tötete alle innerhalb von einer Minute, bevor sie Alarm schlagen konnten. Als ich mitbekam, mit welcher List und Geschicklichkeit das Squad sich Zugang verschaffte, waren wir uns nach einiger Zeit einig, dass wir diesen Auftrag getrost sausen lassen konnten. Wir alle hatten Probleme mit der Republik, doch dieses Squad gehörte nicht in unseren Aufgabenbereich. Wir töteten noch einige Wachen, knackten den Tresorraum und räumten eine weitere Viertelmillionen Credits aus, insofern hatten wir wenigstens die Hälfte des Gewinns. Wir beobachteten noch, wie das Squad, nachdem es seine Mission erfüllt hatte, von einem Kanonenboot abgeholt wurde, dann zogen auch wir uns von dem Planeten zurück, der bald ein Schneesturm überollen sollte. Während unserem Rückflug wiesen wir einen Attentätertrupp aus der Gilde an, sie sollten den Palast von Jhar und seine Bewohner niedermachen. Wir hatten keine Lust, irgendwelche Probleme mit ihm zu haben, wenn wir den Auftrag als nicht ausgeführt meldeten, doch wir waren sicher, er war unbedeutend genug, dass ihn niemand vermissen würde, wenn er jetzt starb. 19 VSY: Order 66 Ohne das wir es ahnten, war der Klonkrieg kurz davor, beendet zu werden. Und wie immer, wenn ein Krieg beendet wurde, mussten sich jene, die nicht klein genug waren, sich in die entlegenen Ecken der Galaxis zu verkriechen, für eine Seite entscheiden. Entweder für die Siegerseite, oder für die, die von der Verliererseite übrig waren. Keine von beiden musste zwangsläufig immer ihr derzeitiges Schicksal halten. Doch ich weiß bis heute nicht, ob meine Entscheidung, die ich gefällt habe, richtig war. Zu zweit waren sie unterwegs. Ein Klonsoldat, der Rüstung nach ein Kommandant, begleitet von einer jungen Jedi, Padawan, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Als sich Silver, Bommel, Skooma und ich durch die dicht bewaldete Umgebung des Planeten Anekto schlugen und sie uns fast in die Arme liefen, konnten wir von Glück sagen, dass ein Baum in der Nähe war, in dessen Schutz wir uns werfen konnten, bevor sie uns entdeckten. Zwar wären wir locker mit den zwei fertig geworden, aber Dooku, der sich dazu hingegeben hatte, sich auch mal mit einem Auftrag an uns zu wenden, hatte befohlen, kein Risiko einzugehen, um eine Entdeckung vorzubeugen. Irgendwo hier hatte die Republik einen Posten errichtet, der eine Gruppe separatistischer Gefangene beherbergte. Dooku hatte uns vor etwa drei Wochen beauftragt, sie zu befreien. Zwar kein besonders aufregender, aber gut bezahlter Job. Warum wir ihn erst so spät ausführen sollten, was ich nicht, aber ich denke, es ist auch nicht wichtig. Ich gab den anderen zu verstehen, dass sie in Deckung bleiben sollten, bis die beiden vorübergegangen waren. "Immer diese Geheimnistuerei", murrte Silver leise. Als hätte ihn das Schicksal gehört, passierte es. Gerade, als die Jedi stehen blieb und meinte, sie sollten zurückgehen, rauschten vier weitere Klone auf Gleitern heran und eröffneten schon von weitem das Feuer. Doch nicht auf uns, sondern auf die Jedi! Hinter dem Klon, der sie begleitet hatte, tauchten weitere auf und hoben den Blaster. Doch das war nicht mehr nötig. Die Jedi zog zwar reflexartig ihr Lichtschwert und blockte zwei Schüsse, war jedoch zu verwirrt, um sich richtig zu wehren. Von ihren eigenen Truppen wurde sie niedergeschossen. Der Klon, der die Jedi begleitet hatte und bei der Feuereröffnung zurückgtreten war, sprach etwas in sein Komlink. Neben mir hielt Skooma gespannt den Atem an. "Was zum Teufel war das denn?" Ich zuckte die Schultern, starrte die Szenerie fassungslos an. "Keine Ahnung. Aber irgendwas ist hier deinitiv faul." Ich fasste kurzerhand einen Entschluss. "Neues Ziel. Wir müssen diese Klone ausschalten. Tötet alle, nur den nicht, der mit der Jedi kam. Ich will wissen, was hier gespielt wird." Meine Begleiter nickten zustimmend und wir verteilten uns. Ich beorderte Tyth, der beim Schiff geblieben war, her und keine Minute später hatte er sich in Position gebracht. Gerade als der Klonkommandant die Truppen abziehen wollte, schlugen wir zu. Tyth holte die Speeder-Piloten mit präzisen Schüssen von ihren Gleitern, Skooma und Bommel arbeiteten Seite an Seite und Silver und ich kamen von der anderen Seite. Die Klone waren schnell, doch nicht schnell genug. Bevor sie sich organisieren konnten, waren alle tot, nur der Kommandant war noch am Leben. Tyths Ziellaser schwebte an seiner Stirn und ich selbst hielt ihm die Vibro-Klinge unters Kinn. Silver fesselte ihn und Skooma nahm ihm den Helm ab. Darunter kam ein vernarbtes, kahl geschorenes Klon-Gesicht hervor, das uns wütend anstarrte. "Warum habt ihr die Jedi getötet?", fragte ich. "Die Order 66 wurde ausgeführt," knurrte er. "Die Jedi sind Verräter, sie müssen ausgelöscht werden." Ich hielt seinem Blick stand und fragte: "Gibt es noch einen anderen Jedi hier?" Der Kommandant grinste irre. "Ja, aber gebt euch keine Mühe. Sie ist sicherlich schon tot." Ich gab Tyth ein Zeichen und er drückte ab. Nun sah mich Silver schräg an. "Woher rührt das plötzliche Mitleid für die Jedi? Ich dachte, wir sind gegen die Republik." "Das dachte ich bis jetzt auch", murmelte ich. "Doch das hier ist nicht normal. Ich war immer gegen die Republik, hatte jedoch nie etwas gegen die Jedi, hab sie sogar bewundert. Hier geht etwas Seltsames vor. Ich schlage vor, dass wir das untersuchen." Die anderen nickten. "Wie gehen wir weiter vor?", fragte Bommel. "Suchen wir die andere Jedi, von der der Klon gesprochen hat?" Ich lächelte. "Ja. Genau das werden wir jetzt tun." 19 VSY: Die Suche nach der Jedi Als wir keinen Klick von unserem Schiff entfernt auf die republikanische Basis stießen, war es anders, als ich gedacht hätte. Anstatt eines womöglich bereits gewonnenen Kampfes für die Klone und einer toten Jedi, war in der Basis alles friedlich. Etwa dreißig Klone hatten sich rund um das von drei Meter hohen Stahlwänden umgebene Hauptgebäude postiert oder bemannten die Geschütztürme der Festung. Die Jedi selbst, unverletzt und wohl auf, stand mit einem höherrangigem Klon vor dem Eingang und diskutierte mit ihm. Aus den Wortfetzten, die ich aufschnappen konnte, hörte ich heraus, dass sie sich fragten, wo die Patrouille blieb. "Wiso ist hier alles normal?", fragte Tyth. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht wurde der Befehl hier noch nicht übertragen. Die Bäume könnten das Signal geschwächt haben." Gerade, als ich fertig gesprochen hatte, veränderte sich die Situation. Unmerklich hatten sich die Klone formiert, die Blaster im Anschlag, der Geschütztürme nahmen die Jedi ins Visier. Jetzt wussten wir, dass der Befehl doch durchgekommen war. Ohne etwas zu sagen, reagierten wir schnell und koordiniert. Tyth postierte hinter einen Baum und suchte mit dem Scharfschützengewehr nach den Wachturmposten. Wir anderen preschten vor, ich holte meine Vibroaxt aus dem Rückenhalfter, die anderen brachten ihre Waffen in Anschlag. Die Jedi begriff nun auch, was die Klone vorhatten, doch diese ließen sich kurz von unserer Anwesenheit irritieren. Die Jedi, eine Außenweltlerin, deren Spezies ich noch nie gesehen hatte, zündete ihr Lichtschwert und brachte sich mit einem Rückwertssalto außer Reichweite. Nun reagierten die Klone und schon war das ganze Areal vom Dröhnen der schweren Batterien von den Türmen und dem leiseren Summen der Blastergewehre erfüllt. Tyth erledigte von seiner Position aus mehrere Klone, dann erreichten wir anderen die Klone und mähten uns durch ihre Reihen. Die Jedi schien begriffen zu haben, dass wir ihr helfen wollten, denn sie griff uns nicht an, sondern stellte sich an unsere Seite und reflektierte die Blasterschüsse. Mittlerweile waren auch die Klone aus dem Inneren der Festung eingetroffen und wir und die Jedi sahen uns knapp sechzig Soldaten gegenüber. Ich hatte meine Vibrowaffe zurückgesteckt und musste es mit Blastern versuchen, da das Gedränge keine gezielten Schläge zuließen. Ich merkte, wie sich ein Schuss in meine Panzerweste und ein weiterer in meine Schulter bohrte, doch mein Adrenalinstoß wurde nur verstärkt und ich spürte es gar nicht. Tyth hatte inzwischen alle Schützen der Türme erledigt und hatte sich zu der Jedi gesellt, anscheinend erklärte er ihr, wer wir waren und warum wir ihr halfen. Meine Kameraden hatten unterdes mit ihren Lichtschwertern eine tiefe Schneise in die Klone geschlagen Silver und Skooma bearbeiteten gerade einen neuen Zug mit einer Welle aus Machtblitzen. Bommel hatte sich in die Festung gewagt und hielt dort die Soldaten in Schach. Ich erschoss soeben den letzten Klon in meiner Nähe, darum steckte ich die Blaster wieder weg und zog zwei Wurfmesser. Ich tötete damit zwei Klone, die sich Skooma von hinten nährten. Als ich mich nach neuen Gegnern umsah, merkte ich, dass es kaum mehr welche gab. Dieser Kampf hatte unsere ganzen Fähigkeiten gefordert, dafür aber auch eine enorme Kraft in uns freigesetzt. Bommel kam aus der Festung, einen erschlafften Klon mit den Rangsignien eines Sergeants im Schlepptau. Silver borte soeben dem letzten Klon sein Lichtschwert in die Brust, dannach war es still. Nun merkte ich das Brennen meiner Schusswunden, auch die anderen schienen nicht unverletzt geblieben zu sein. Wir versammelten uns und die Jedi trat mit skeptischem Blick zu uns. "Danke, dass ihr mich gerettet habt", meinte sie, den Blick zwischen uns hin und her wandern lassend. "Aber wieso? Wieso haben mich die Klone angegriffen? Und wo ist mein Padawan und ihr Trupp?" Abwechselnd erklärten wir ihr kurz das, was wir bereits wussten, die Jedi nickte bei dem Tod ihres Padawans traurig, aber ernst. Als wir geendet hatten, schaute sie die Klonleichen an. "Ich spüre keinen Verrat in euch. Ich glaube euch." Na wenigstens etwas, dachte ich. "Ich schlage Euch vor, erst einmal unterzutauchen, da ich denke, das dieser Vorfall nicht der einzige war, Meister Jedi. Es werden womöglich alle Klone so gehandelt haben." Die Jedi schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich kann mich nicht verstecken. Wenn ein Jedi überlebt hat, der in meiner Nähe ist, dann mein alter Meister. Er ist auf Dantooine stationiert, ich muss ihn retten." "Das können wir für Euch übernehmen", sagte ich. "Wenn Ihr zustimmt, werden wir euren Meister zu retten versuchen und zu Euch zu bringen." Die Jedi schien zu überlegen, dann nickte sie. "Gut. Er heißt Dak Dasaam. Ich werde mich in einem Notquartier auf Vaquor einrichten, dort werdet ihr mich finden. Ich danke euch für eure Hilfe, wobei ich immer noch nicht weiß, wieso eine Gruppe machtsensitiver Söldner den Jedi hilft." Ich musste lächeln. "Glaubt mir, Meister Jedi. Das wissen wir im Moment selbst noch nicht so recht." 19 VSY: Rettung auf Dantooine - mit einer seltsamen Begegnung Kurz darauf waren wir wieder auf der Disassembling und bereiteten den Sprung in den Hyperraum vor. Wir sahen zu, wie die Jedi in ihrem kleinen T-6 Shuttle die Lichtmauer durchbrach, dann sah ich meine Crew auf der Brücke der Fregatte an. "Bevor wir jetzt aufbrechen, möchte ich noch etwas klarstellen. Dies ist kein Auftrag, den wir offiziell erhalten haben und wir werden dafür auch keine Credits bekommen. Und niemand ist gezwungen, mitzumachen. Warum ich das mache, weiß ich selbst nicht, doch ich möchte euch da nicht in irgendetwas reinziehen." Silver ergriff als Erster das Wort. "Ich denke, dass keiner von uns hier wirklich mit den Jedi sympatisiert, ebenso wenig mit der Republik allgemein. Jedoch scheint es, dass das hier auch kein Plan der Sepis ist, er kommt von etwas Größerem." "Wir spüren es alle, Akt'tar", übernahm Bommel. "Eine große Dunkelheit hat sich gesammelt und breitet sich nun über der Galaxis aus. Und diese Energie geht von den Sith aus. Doch wir haben uns alle von ihrer Sekte abgewandt, und keiner von uns will, dass es wieder zu einer von den Sith dominierten Machtübernahme kommt. Ich bin dabei." Die anderen stimmten ebenfalls zu, nicht halbherzig oder unentschlossen. Es schien, als habe sie der gleiche Eifer gepackt wie mich, als müssten wir das alles tun. Ich sah Skooma an, der bereits die Sequenz gestartet hatte. "Also gut, wir sind unterwegs in fünf, vier, drei zwei, eins, und los!" Die Sterne verwandelten sich in Schlieren und wir waren im Hyperraum. Ich ließ mich auf meinem Kommandosessel nieder und rief ein Hologramm von Dantooine und dem Militärbunker auf, in dem sich Dasaam laut seiner ehemaligen Schülerin aufhielt, von der wir immer noch nicht ihren Namen erfahren hatten. Es war eine gut gesicherte Anlage und wohl noch nicht allzu vielen Angriffen der KUS ausgesetzt worden. Wachtürme, Energienetzte und Sensoranlagen, also das volle Programm. Doch das würde uns nicht aufhalten. Wir waren mit Schlimmerem fertig geworden, und unsere Wunden heilten bereits, dank einer Bactabehandlung. Die Reise schien nur einen Wimpernschlag zu dauern, denn kaum hatte ich meine Analyse der Anlage abgeschlossen, informierte uns Skooma bereits, dass wir gleich ankommen würden. Tyth programmierte unterdes die Störsensoren, damit wir außerhalb der Reichweite der republikanischen Basis blieben. Nun wurden die Streifen wieder zu Sternen und vor uns erschien Dantooine, als wir in den Normalraum zurückkehrten. Wir fuhren mit dem Turbolift in den Hangar und bemannten das kleine, leicht bewaffnete Transportshuttle und flogen hinunter zum Planeten, auf dem . Wir landeten nicht weit entfernt von der Festung und versteckten den Shuttle unter einem Tarnnetz. Dann nahmen wir unsere Ausrütung und schlichen durch das halbhohe Gras, immer auf der Hut und mit Blick auf die Geländesensoren. Zu unserer gelinden Überraschung erreichten wir das Gebäude jedoch ohne Probleme, von dem her Geschrei und Waffengeräusche herwehten. "Haben wir eine Party verpasst?", flüsterte Bommel, als wir uns einen Weg zu den Zellentrakts suchten. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. "Entweder macht dieser Jedi denen mehr Sorgen, als wir es könnten, oder er scheint sich ein paar Verbündete gesammelt zu haben. So viel Hektik würde man nicht für einen einzigen Gegner machen." Wir schlichen weiter und blieben dann etwa fünfzig Meter entfernt von einem Ausgang entfernt stehen, aus dem Kampflärm tönte. Tyth huschte flink wie ein Wiesel auf den nächstbesten Baum, wir anderen hielten uns bedeckt. Gerade als ich den Befehl geben wollte, vorzurücken, erschienen mehrere Personen in dem Gang, den ich mit meinem Fernglas im Auge behielt. Und diese Personen kamen mir recht bekannt vor. "Also das glaub ich jetzt nicht", raunte ich und musste schmunzeln. "Wenn das nicht unsere Republik-Kommandos von neulich sind." "Sollen wir sie kaltstellen?", wisperte Silver zurück. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, als ich näher heranzoomte. "Nein. Scheint, als würden sie das gleiche Ziel wie wir verfolgen. Die haben nämlich unseren Jedi-Meister im Schlepptau, aber nicht als Gefangenen." In dem Moment sah ich, wie ein Trupp Klonsoldaten auf die Kommandos zustürmte und diese ihre Waffen hoben. Ich gab Skooma ein Zeichen, der blitzschnell reagierte. Er warf einen Thermaldetonator in Richtung der Klone und korrigierte die Flugbahn mit der Macht. Die Granate schlug genau zwischen den Soldaten ein, die wie tylothianische Springaffen nach allen Seiten flogen. Die Kommandos und der Jedi sahen in ihre Richtung, offenbar hatten sie sie durch ihre verbesserten Helme bereits entdeckt. Ich bedeutete Tyth, nicht zu schießen und hackte mich in das Komlink der Klone. "Hey ihr da! Ihr habt unseren Jedi." Die Stimme, die antwortete, kam von dem Anführer, den ich als RC-3004 identifiziert hatte, und triefte nur so vor Misstrauen. "Mit wem habe ich denn das Vergnügen?" Ich musste grinsen, als ich zusah, wie sich die Soldaten scheinbar unauffällig in Verteidigungsstellung formierten und einer Tyth ins Visier nahm. "Hier spricht Akt'tar. Ich bin Söldner und zur Abwechslung mal auf eurer Seite. Also gibt es keinen Grund, meinen Scharfschützen vom Baum zu holen, okay?" Als der Kommando meinte, es käme darauf an, ob Tyth selber herunterkäme, gab ich ihm nach kurzer Verständigung mit ihm die Bestätigung. Dann gingen wir gemeinsam in Richtung der Klone, die Waffen parat, die Hände jedoch erhoben. Meine Kollegen hatten ihre Lichtschwerter versteckt und vermutlich ihre Machtsignaturen unterdrückt, um den Jedi-Meister nicht zu verwirren, was wohl das richtige Verhalten war. Die Kommandos, überrascht, dass wir mehr als zwei waren, schwärmten aus, beruhigten sich dann jedoch wieder, als sie unsere erhobenen Hände sahen. Ich nickte RC-3004 zu. "Ein ereignisreicher Tag, was?" Mein Gegenüber schien jedoch nicht zum Plauschen aufgelegt zu sein, weshalb ich gleich zur Sache kam. "Hör zu Klon. Ihr befindet euch in einer heiklen Lage. Zuerst Befehlsverweigerung, dann Eindringen in eine Militärbasis der Republik und anschließend Beihilfte zur Flucht von Verrätern. Das macht euch, denke ich, nicht besonders beliebt im Moment. Und wir sind auf eurer Seite. Wir haben eine Jedi gerettet. Um genauer zu sein, die ehemalige Schülerin von Meister Dasaam hier." Als der geschwächte Jedi ihre Erwähnung registrierte, hellte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck auf. "Wo ist sie? Befindet sie sich in Sicherheit?" Ich nickte. "Sie sprach von einem Unterschlupf auf Vaquor, nachdem wir sie vor einer Garnision Klonkrieger gerettet hatten. Wir waren neugierig zu verstehen, was passiert war. Wir konnten von einer Order 66 erfahren." Einer der Kommandos bestätigte meine Vermutung, und Dasaam ergänzte, dass er Notsignale gesendet hatte und die Soldaten ihn gerettet hätten. Ich sah auf mein Chrono und merkte, dass wir schon viel zu lange hier waren. "'' Hört mal, würde es euch etwas ausmachen, wenn wir den Jedi-Meister zu seiner Schülerin eskortieren würden? Wir brechen nämlich nie gerne ein Versprechen." Die Kommandos und Dasaam stimmten zu, und gerade als wir aufbrachen, kamen bereits die nächsten Verteidiger an. Wir gaben uns gegenseitig Feuerschutz und flohen, wobei wir und Meister Dasaam uns von der Truppe entfernten und mit unserem Transportschiff zur ''Disassembling aufstiegen, die wir mit dem Autopiloten herbeordert hatten. Der Jedi war schweigsam, bis wir auf der Brücke ankamen und wir in den Hyperraum mit Kurs auf Vanquor sprangen. Ausrüstung Akt'tar Als Nikto war Akt'tar die Fähigkeit zum Kämfen bereits angeboren worden. Dennoch war er selbst für die Verhältnisse seiner Spezies und ohne Machtkentnisse äußerst geschickt im Umgang mit Waffen. Vibrowaffen Akt'tar war im Besitz einer ausgewählten Sammlung an Vibrowaffen, die er für jeden Einsatz neu zusammenstellte. Was jedoch zu seiner Standartwaffe zählte, war eine selbst zusammengebaute Vibroaxt, die durch eine leichte Cortosislegierung auch in der Lage war, es mit Lichtschwertern aufzunehmen. Auch eine Reihe an Vibromessern steckten immer in seinem Ausrüstungsgürtel. Blaster und sonstiges Zu seinen Lieblingswaffen zählte auch zwei aufgerüstete S-5 Multifunktionspistolen, die er immer in einem Holster trug. Mehrere Ersatzmagazine hierfür fanden sich in den Taschen seiner leichten Panzerweste. Zu seiner weiteren Ausrüstung zählte eine Mehrzweckoberarmplatte, in der ein Turbokletterkabel, ein Komlink und ein Pfeilwerfer integriert waren. Diesen nutzte er jedoch immer nur als letzte Option, da Akt'tar eher noch ein altmodischer, Mann-gegen-Mann-Kämpfer war und distanziertes Töten eher verachtete. Zu einer seiner besten Erfindungen zählte unter anderem auch das Baen-jer-Programm, dass er entwickelt hatte, um jedes noch so gut geschützte System zu umgehen und zu manipulieren. Jedoch war der Prototyp noch nicht ausgereift und neigte zu Fehlfunktionen, weshalb Akt'tar noch eine Weile daran weiterarbeitete. Skooma Lichtschwerter Da Skooma gerne Lichtschwerter bei sich trägt die etwas ausgefallener sind, trägt er für gewöhnlich ein rotes und ein gelbes Lichtschwert bei sich. Für Tarnungszwecke besitzt er noch eine extrem seltene Schwarze Klinge, die er aus dem Jedi-Tempel entwendete und als Beweiß seiner Fähigkeiten sieht. Das rote Lichtschwert war sein erstes Lichtschwert, welches er vor unzähligen Jahren selbst zusammenbaute. Er selber meint, er hätte es vor mehr als tausend Jahren hergestellt. Da ihn nach ein paar hundert Standardjahren die rote Klinge nicht mehr so amüsierte baute er sich sein zweites Lichtschwert: ein sehr seltenes, gelbes Lichtschwert welches einen krummen Griff hat. Da er schon eine Menge Kriege miterlebt hatte, konnte er perfekt mit den Schwertern umgehen. Sprengstoffe Sprengstoffe sind sozusagen Skoomas Hobby, welches er erst seit einigen Jahrhunderten begehrt. Er besitzt Kenntnisse über eine breite Auswahl an verschiedenen Sprengkörper, die er meist selber zusammenbaut. Seine Spezialität ist eine Elektrobombe, die jedes Geschöpf ohnmächtig werden lässt und Erinnerungen bestimmter Ereignisse verwerfen kann. Silver Lichtschwerter Da auch Silver wie viele seiner geschätzten Kollegen, ein Macht-Anwender war, hatte auch er ein Lichtschwert. Es stammte von einem seiner Vorfahren, ebenfalls ein Sith-Lord der zur Zeit des Tulak Hord lebte, das er vererbt bekam. Silvers Lichtschwert hat einen krummen Griff, was es ihm ermöglich die Klinge besser zu schwingen und aggressiver und agiler zu kämpfen, jedoch muss er deshalb seine Verteidigung immerwieder vernachlässigen. Doch falls er seine Klinge mal verliert, hat er auch eine Doppelklinge als Ersatz dabei. Blaster und andere Waffen Silver verlässt sich im Kampf meist auf seine Lichtschwerter kann jedoch auch mit seinen zwei Blastern geschickt umgehen, denn bevor er der Söldnergilde beitrat war er (nachdem sein Imperium zerfiel) ein Kopfgeldjäger, und gar kein allzu schlechter. Was seine Wurfmesser betrifft, so versucht er, diese ohne Hilfe der Macht zu werfen, jedoch treffen diese dann ihr Ziel nicht da wo sie es eigentlich sollten, weshalb er noch etwas üben muss. Geschichte Akt'tar Diem-Dun Akt'tar war als Kind von zwei reinrassigen Nikto der Diem-Dun-Familie auf Kintan geboren worden. Seine Vorfahren waren einst Anhänger der Morgukai, doch seine Eltern waren gegen die blutrünstige Art des alten Kultes. Dennoch erlernte Akt'tar heimlich einige streng verbotene Kampftechniken, die er in alten Schriften gefunden hatte. Als er siebzehn Jahre alt war, verließ er seinen Heimatplaneten, um sich in der Galaxis nach einer Beschäftigung umzusehen. Bald schon kam er in Gesellschaft von zwielichtigen Gestalten, die durch Akt'tars auffälligen Techniken und bemerkenswerter Kombinationsgabe auf ihn aufmerksam geworden war. Damals hatte Akt'tar noch keine Erfahrung im Umgang mit anderen Spezies, sodass er sich in den Würgegriff ihrer Anführer hineinziehen ließ. Bei einem seiner Aufträge, die er mehr oder weniger freiwillig ausführte, wurde er von einem seiner Kameraden ans Messer geliefert, damit diese entkommen konnten, als die republikanischen Truppen ihren Einsatz bemerkten. Akt'tar wurde gefangengenommen und für zehn Jahre eingesperrt, da er bei einem Fluchtversuch mehrere Soldaten tötete. Während seiner Gefangenschaft brachen die Klonkriege aus, die er jedoch nur von Erzählungen her verfolgen konnte. Jedoch entging ihm nicht, dass durch den Konflikt die Verbrecherschaft neue Seiten aufzog und sich unter der erstickenden Decke der republikanischen Ordnung hervorwand. Er plante einen Ausbruch und wollte anschließend zu einem der ganz Großen überlaufen, wie etwa Jabba dem Hutten. Seine neu erlernten Fähigkeiten, für die er während der letzten sieben Jahre Zeit gehabt hatte, halfen ihm bei der Ausführung und der anschließenden Flucht von Coruscant. Während er durch die Galaxis irrte, traf er auf einen bewohnbaren, doch nicht besiedelten Planeten, auf dem lediglich einige Schmuggler ihr Versorgungslager aufgeschlagen hatten. Diese konnte Akt'tar wegen ihrem Absturz jedoch davon überzeugen, sich im anzuschließen. Da er die neu entdeckte Überredungskunst so gut anwenden konnte, beschloss er, selbst zu einem der Großen zu werden und begann mit dem Aufbau einer Organisation. Währenddessen schlossen sich ihm vier Machtanwender an, allesamt fähige und vertrauenswürdige Männer aller Rassen, die unterschiedlicher nicht sein könnten. Dennoch schlossen sie sich zu einer Einheit zusammen, die mehr und mehr zusammenwuchs. Akt'tar war sehr stolz auf Silver, Skooma, Tyth und Bommel, da sie nicht nur zu tatkräftigen Gefährten, sondern zu echten Freunden wurden. Silver Silver stammte von einer adligen Familie ab, und wurde daher im Kindesalter im Kampf geschult; aber er hasste sein Leben als Adliger. Trotz seiner Schulung durfte er sich als Kind und Jugendlicher nie prügeln, oder die Macht anwenden, da dies, dort wo er herkam, streng verboten war. Doch als eines Tages das Haus seiner Familie angegriffen wurde, nutzte er seine Chance und floh. Er versteckte sich im Laderaum eines Frachters und gelangte auf einen bis damals unbekannten Planeten, der von den Sith regiert wurde, die sich wieder versteckt hielten und im Geheimen ihre Städte aufbauten. Die Sith dort waren erst vor Kurzem beinahe vernichtet worden, weshalb sie sehr vorsichtig waren, als sie den jungen Burschen aus dem Laderaum zogen und untersuchten. Sie spürten seine Stärke in der Macht und wussten, er wäre eine große Bereicherung für die Sith und somit wurde Silver, dessen wahrer Name eigentlich Hekron war (jedoch änderte er den Namen nach Zerfall seines Imperiums, aus Sicherheitsgründen), zum vollwertigen Sith ausgebildet und stieg auch bald zum Lord der Sith auf. Er rekrutierte viele Söldner und entführte machtsensitive Kinder und lehrte sie die Kunst der Dunklen Seite. Somit baute Silver alias Darth Hekron sein Imperium nach 200 Jahren vollständig auf und war ein Meister der dunklen Seite, wobei er herausfand, wie man das Leben einer Person verlängert. Doch als sein Imperium den Dreißigjährigen Krieg verlor, tauchte er unter und arbeitete als Kopfgeldjäger unter einer neuen Identität. Als er dann eines Tages von einer Gruppe Attentäter hörte, die für hohes Honorar Anschläge auf Jedi und berühmte Persönlichkeiten ausführte. Dieser Gruppe schloss sich Silver an, wo er auch seine baldigen Kollegen Skooma, Bommel und Tyth kennenlernte, mit denen er sich auch gut anfreundete. Dann trat ihre Attentäter-Einheit den Tjun'al bei, wo Silver auch ihren kampferprobten und geschickten Anführer Akt'tar kennenlernte, den er respektierte und dem er immer Rat gab, wenn dieser Hilfe brauchte. Somit freute sich Silver sehr, als er zum Stellvertreter der Söldnergilde ernannt wurde und dafür dankt er seinem Team sehr. Verluste Fünf Wochen waren nun vergangen, seitdem wir die Jedi gerettet hatten. Seit dieser Zeit hielten wir uns in unserem Versteck auf und überlegten wie wir nun weiter vorgehen sollten. Skooma, Bommel und Tyth waren der Meinung wir sollten noch mehr Jedi suchen während Akt'tar und Ryr noch keinen festen Entschluss hatten, jedoch schien der gutmütige Akt'tar derselben Meinung zu sein. Silver hielt es für eine schlechte Idee. Es kam ständig in den Holo-Nachrichten Die Republik ist zusammengebrochen und an ihre Stelle ein Galaktisches Imperium getreten. Na klar, ein Imperium.... das jeden unterdrückt und von den Sith beherrscht wird. Und wir Söldner werden ausgestoßen, nein danke, ich verzichte,dachte Silver. Silver ging ohne aufzuessen oder seinen Teller wegzuräumen, vom Speisesaal in sein Quartier auf der Raumstation und bedachte die Jedi mit einem giftigen Blick''.'' Was hat er denn fragte der alte Jedi-Meister und gesellte sich zu den anderen. Er ist nur sauer, denkt es wäre die falsche Entscheidung euch hierzubehalten antwortete Skooma. Ah, denkt er das? Nun, das ist seine Sache. Wir sind euch auf jedenfall zu Dank verpflichtet und stellen eure Gestfreundschaft nicht mehr all zu lange auf die Probe. In einer Woche gehen wir sagte der alte Jedi. Und wohin? Die ganze Galaxis macht Jagd auf Jedi und ihr wollt einfach irgendwohin? Untertauchen? Ihr haltet keine zwei Tage ohne uns durch sagte Silver, der sich in den Schatten an die Wand gelehnt hatte. Also wollt Ihr, dass wir bleiben? Oder was soll uns dieser unnötige Kommentar sagen? sagte die junge Padawan. Was euch dieser unnötige Kommentar sagen soll? Ich will euch damit sagen, das ihr uns schon viel zu lange auf die Pelle rückt und wir da draußen unseren Arsch für euch riskiert haben! Und was haben wir bekommen? Kein Geld. Keine Waffen. Keine nützlichen Informationen. Ich wünschte ich könnte euch hier und jetzt rausschmeißen! fauchte Silver. So wenn Ihr uns so gerne rausschmeißen wollt, dann versucht es doch! Gegen eine echte Jedi habt ihr keine Chance! fauchte die Padawan zurück. Genug! sagte Akt'tar mit lauten Worten und beendete den Streit. Nun, er hat Recht. Wir sind schon viel zu lange hier und bringen euch alle mit unserer Anwesenheit in Gefahr. Wir gehen morgen entschied der alte Dasaam. Dankeschön, alter Mann fauchte Silver und wollte gerade zurückgehen als ihn ein Machtstoß Richtung nächstgelegene Wand katapultierte. Alle standen auf und sahen die junge Padawan an, die ihr Lichtschwert in den Händen hielt und auf Silver richtete. Als Silver aufstand blutete er aus der Nase, aktivierte sein Lichtschwert und rannte auf die junge Padawan zu. Na warte! Dir schlag ich den Schädel ein, du kleines... brüllte Silver doch die Padawan würgte ihn mitten im Satz und warf ihn wieder gegen die Wand. Stopp! Es reicht Padawan! sagte der Meister, sichtlich verärgert. Es gibt keine Gefühle, es gibt Frieden sagte der Meister und seine Schülerin beruhigte sich. Alle dachten Silver würde nun vollkommen durchdrehen, doch Akt'tar warnte ihn, solle er sich noch einmal so aufführen, würde er ihn verbannen und Jagd auf ihn machen. Silver sah Akt'tar lange und ging dann in sein Zimmer um sich das Blut vom Gesicht zu waschen. Ihr müsst ihn entschuldigen. Mein Stellvertreter ist manchmal etwas... Eigen argumentierte Akt'tar. Er ist eigentlich ein ganz Lieber, doch wenn Jedi in der Nähe sind, wird er komisch sagte Tyth und lächelte die junge Padawan an, die zurücklächelte. Wohin wollt ihr eigentlich gehen? fragte Skooma, der sich entspannt auf die Couch setzte. Nach Morthal. Ein Planet, überzogen mit Vulkanen und Mineralien. Allerdings gibt es eine Basis, die früher von den alten Jedi errichtet wurde, dort sind auch viele Freunde von mir und meinem Padawan. Bekannte sowie Familie. Praktisch ein Zufluchtsort für alle, die sich vor dem Krieg gefürchtet haben und die sich nun vor den Sith fürchten erklärte Dasaam. Wir geben euch Geleitschutz sagte Akt'tar. Das ist nicht nötig sagte Dasaam und lächelte. Wir bestehen darauf, keine Widerworte sagte Akt'tar mit breitem Grinsen. Die Jedi stimmten zu und machten sich fertig zur Nachtruhe. Als Skooma gerade in sein Quartier wollte, gelangte er an Silvers Zimmertür vorbei, die einen Spalt weit offen war. Silver, der wohl zu abgelenkt war, sah sich Videos von sich selbst an, wie er, offensichtlich in jungen Jahren, Jedi tötete. Anscheinend hatte er das damals gefilmt um sich einen Kick zu geben, wenn etwas schlecht laufen sollte, doch da war noch etwas anderes. Silver machte den Holovid aus und es erschien das Hologramm eines Klonkommandanten, dessen Klons den sie erst vor fünf Wochen zuletzt sahen: RC-3004. Skooma hörte nicht ganz was gesagt wurde aber die beiden schienen irgendetwas auszuhandeln, und das beunruhigte Skooma. Als Skooma gerade gehen wollte, wurde er von Silver bemerkt, welcher an die Tür kam und Skooma mit einem wölfischen Grinsen anlächelte. So von nahem sah man, das Silver langsam einen Anflug von Wahnsinn in den Augen hatte. Skooma legte sich zu Bett und hinterließ allen im Team, außer Silver, eine Nachricht in der es hieß, der alte Sith dreht durch. Die restlichen Teamkameraden sagten, morgen ist auch ein Tag und er wird sich schon abregen. Am nächsten Morgen stiegen das Team und die Jedi in die Disassembling und gaben die Koordinaten des Planeten Morthal ein. Als sie vor der Basis landeten kamen viele Bewohner mit Blastern im Anschlag auf uns zu. Doch als sie die beiden Jedi sahen steckten sie ihre Blaster weg und eine junge Frau rannte auf den Padawan zu und umarmte sie herzlich. Die beiden waren dem Aussehen nach Geschwister, und tuschelten ganz aufgeregt. Die Schwester sagte sie hieße Mira, und sagte ihren Leuten sie sollen die Waffen senken. Mira führte uns durch die Basis bis wir in einen kreisrunden Raum gelangten wo es bloß einen Ausgang gab, der Raum war in ein unheimliches Licht gehüllt, doch Mira sagte hier wächsen seltene Pflanzen, die nur wenig Licht vertragen würden. Das gefällt mir hier ganz und gar nicht flüsterte Bommel. Keine Sorge, uns passiert schon nichts. Außer da kommt eine fleischfressende Pflanze auf dich zugerannt und verschlingt dich mit einem Haps witzelte Tyth und fing an zu lachen. Doch das Lachen verging ihm schnell als er sah wie aus den Schatten ein unheimlicher Cyborg trat und das Licht plötzlich ganz hell wurde. Wir waren von einem halben Battalion Elite-Soldaten umkreist, angeführt von einem gewissen Darth Vader wie uns gerade mitgeteilt wurde. Silver sah diesen Darth mit erstaunen an, während die anderen in Kampfposition gingen. Ah, danke für diese zwei Jedi, Mira sagte Darth Vader und streckte Dasaam nieder. Mira, wieso? sagte der Padawan, den Tränen nahe. Wegen euch sind Mama und Papa gestorben! Du hast versprochen uns während des Krieges zu schützen, hast uns hierher verfrachtet, ohne uns zu sagen, dass hier drin gefährliche Kreaturen lauern, die erst ausgerottet werden müssen! Wir sind nur noch die Hälfte aller Leute, die ursprünglich hier waren! Und damit wir endlich an einen wirklich sicheren Ort können, wo auch Zivilisation herrscht haben wir uns mit dem Imperium verbündet! erklärte Mira und auch sie war den Tränen nahe. Ich wusste, hier ist was faul! sagte Bommel doch dann sahen wir an den Wänden die Leichen einer nur allzu vertrauten Klon-Truppe. Dem Manda Squad. Nur der Kommandant RC-3004 lebte noch, schwer verletzt, aber er lebte. Alles...eine Falle... hustete RC-3004 und spuckte Blut. Ohne Helm sah man, dass man ihn gefoltert hatte. Junges Gesicht, jedoch mit blauen Flecken und Narben übersehen. Ich lasse mich nicht in eine Falle drängen sagte Tyth und zielte auf einen der Klone. Kämpft wacker oder sterbt sagte Akt'tar und eröffnete das Feuer. Während Tyth und Bommel die Klone niedermetzelten, befreite Akt'tar RC-3004 mit zwei geschickten Schüssen von seinen Ketten. RC-3004 stützte sich auf Ryr, der ihm einen Blaster in seine noch halbwegs gesunde Hand drückte und sie gemeinsam mit Akt'tar die Klone auf der anderen Seite beschäftigten. Skooma und ich, Silver, rannten auf Vader zu der gerade mit der jungen Padawan kämpfte. Zu dritt beschäftigten wir Vader, der zwei Köpfe größer war als ich. Ich udn die Padawan vorne und Skooma hinten, der mit vielen Schüssen Vader aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen versuchte. Doch nur wenige Schüsse trafen auch ihr Ziel, denn Vader kämpfte und wehrte Gleichzeitig die Schüsse ab, was ich höchst beeindrucken fand. Ich merkte das es keine Möglichkeit gab Vader so zu besiegen,wenn mir diese Padawan ständig im Weg war und mir jeden Versuch nimmt Vaders Treffer geschickt zu parieren. Plötzlich fielen ein ganzer Schusshagel auf Vader sodass dieser zu Boden ging. Ich schaute auf Akt'tar und den Rest welche sich höchst professionell benahmen, selbst für ihre Verhältnisse. Ich konnte nicht anders als Akt'tar anzulächeln. Akt'tar lächelte zurück, doch da erhob sich auch Vader schon wieder. Geht! Geht! brüllte die Padawan und wir wussten, dass wir uns um Rc kümmern mussten, da sein Zustand instabil war. Ein Schuss hatte seinen Kopf gestreift und nun war er ohnmächtig. Alle rannten aus dem Raum und Akt'tar und Bommel trugen RC während Tyth und Skooma die ankommenden Klone töteten und Ryr Rückendeckung gab und die erledigte, die überlebt hatten. Was macht Ihr denn? Haut ab! sagte der Padawan doch ich erwiderte Und einem Padawan den ganzen Spaß überlassen, nein, sowas steht nicht in meinem Vertrag sagte ich und machte mich daran Vaders Verteidung zu durchbrechen wobei ich feststellen musste, seine Rüstung gab ihm einen Vorteil und war schwer zu durchbrechen. Plötzlich schnitt Vader dem Padawan die Hand ab und Akt'tar kam mit erhobenem Blaster in den Raum gerannt und schrie das alle im Schiff wären, doch viele Klone eindrangen. Ich wollte Vader diesen Triumph nicht gönnen, weshalb ich die Padawan enthauptete und Vader anlächelte. Akt'tar war völlig fassungslos und sah wie der Rest der Crew auf Akt'tar zukam. Nun erledigte wohl der Medi-Droide seinen Teil und die Bucht musste sicher sein. Sicher, und voller Leichen. Vader trieb Silver zurück, doch Silver parierte jeden seiner Schläge. Als dann Vader Silvers Lichtschwert zerstörte, zückte Silver schnell seine Doppelklinge die er in seinem Ärmel versteckt hatte. Doch dieses Manöver, forderte seinen Preis. Silver wich Vaders blutroter Klinge aus, doch zu langsam, denn diese trennte seinen linken Arm vom Körper und Silver schrie auf. Geht und fliegt los! Ich bleibe und halte hier die Stellung brüllte Silver und zunächst rührte sich keiner vom Team, bis Akt'tar sagte es sei Zeit zu gehen. Vader trieb Silver hinaus zum Hangar und schmiss ihn zehn Meter weit gegen eine Schiffswand. Silver hatte sich vier Rippen gebrochen, das spürte er und konnte nicht aufstehen. Da stand auch schon Vader vor ihm und wollte seine Klinge auf ihn niedersausen lassen, da sah Silver die Disassembling vor dem Hangar und wie ihn alle beobachteten. Da rollte sich Silver zur Seite und entfesselte seine Machtblitze welche die Triebwerke des nebenstehenden Schiffs trafen und das Schiff in die Luft ging. Die Explosion hatte so schwere Folgen das die komplette Station auseinanderfiel und brannte. Vader schaffte es schwerverletzt in seine Fähre und floh in den Hyperraum, ihm war die Disassembling erstmal egal. Silver, lag blutend auf dem Boden, die Beine unter einer Säule zerquetscht und das Gesicht halbverbrannt und starrte auf die Disassembling welche in den Hyperraum floh. Silver starb wenige Minuten später qualvoll auf den Überresten der Station, bei welcher die Schwerkraft langsam ausfiel und die kalte Leere des Alls, Silver willkommen hieß. Ryr Dolkka Ryr Dolkka war der jüngste Nachkomme des Mandalorianischen Dolkka-Clans. Schon früh entschied er sich für eine Karriere als Kopfgeldjäger. 19 VSY stieß er dann bei einer Mission auf die Söldnergilde Akt'tars , der er dann auch beitrat. Besitztümer Die Söldnergilde war nach dem Beitritt vieler Gruppen zu einer Organisation gewachsen, die ihre eigene Privatarmee unterhielt. Zu ihren Bodenfahrzeugen zählte eine große Anzahl von Panzern und Düsenschlitten, darunter auch Ubrrikianische Panzer. Jedoch überwog die Flotte der Söldner die Bodenfahrzeuge um einiges. Sie bestand aus mehreren diversen Sternjägergruppen, zwei Fregatten und sogar ein Prototyp einer Miniaturversion der Corona-Klasse Fregatte, die erst Jahre später erscheinen sollte. Diese wurde von den Tjun'al-Mitgliedern zu ihrer Operationsbasis auserkohren und nannten sie aufgrund der vielen Demontagen, die zur Verkleinerung des Schiffes durchgeführt wurden, Disassembling. Aufgrund der Verkleinerung war es den Tjun'al möglich, sie zu fünft zu steuern, der Rest wurde von Droidenprogrammen übernommen. Zwar gingen bei der Miniaturisierung fast die Hälfte der Waffen der Fregatte drauf, doch war die ''Disassembling ''sowieso überwiegend für den Transport und als zweite Heimat gedacht. In den Frachträumen der Fregatte, die teilweise zu riesigen Bibliotheken umgebaut worden waren, lagerten Ausrüstung, Waffen und unendliche Informationsquellen für die Tjun'al, die regelmäßig durch Tyths Kontakte aufgerüstet wurden. Auch konnten sie aus dem kleinen Hangar der Fregatte einen Frachter oder Sternjäger starten, sollten es die Umstände erfordern.